


A Surprise Endeavor

by blzter14



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Luna trying to cook, Romance, birthday surprise, cheesy fic, lots of fluff, married royals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blzter14/pseuds/blzter14
Summary: Noctis and Luna spend some time together at their Altissian villa to get a break from all the hustle and bustle of their responsibilities in Lucis. It just so happens that it was Noctis' birthday as well and Luna has a delightful surprise in store for him.





	A Surprise Endeavor

**Author's Note:**

> Just something pure fluff with not much context. Forgive me for any writing errors as I'm still trying to get back into writing. I hope you enjoy reading!

The morning sun crept through the curtains, filling the quiet room with light as it shines on their faces. The black haired male’s face scrunches up in discomfort as he tries to shy away from the offending light and turns over to his side, facing a woman with blonde hair who was tucked snugly in his embrace.

 

His black sleeping clothes rustled from movement as the woman in his arms pulls herself closer to him, the sheets a tangled mess. With eyes still closed, he lets a smile form on his lips as he buries his nose in her silky locks and takes in her scent, placing a kiss on the top of her head before wrapping his arms tighter around her waist and pulls her closer, slowly dozing off once more.

 

After a few moments, it was her turn to stir as the sun slowly rises higher, illuminating the room even further as the rays shone down on her face despite being protected from it by the man’s body. She opens her eyes and smiles, feeling quite content where she is right now.

 

She presses her ear against his chest and listens to the soft thrums of his heartbeat for a few more precious moments before turning her head to look at the grandfather clock standing adjacent the bed: the time was seven in the morning. Oddly early for the sun to be this bright in the sky already but then again, it was summer in Altissia.

 

She slowly wills herself to sit up and reluctantly pries herself from the strong arms that held her so close. She gazes down at his peaceful face and smiles. She slowly reaches down and softly strokes his cheek with her dainty hand, a simple yet elegant silver ring adorning her ring finger.

 

The man unconsciously leans in towards her hand, forcing her to stifle her laugh at the adorable gesture. The man still had an arm wrapped around her waist and much as she would rather stay in bed and bask in his presence, she had other plans for him on this special day.

 

She gently pulls his arm off of her and slowly moved herself off the bed, making sure to put her pillow in place of where she was. She smiles endearingly and lets out a small giggle when the man wraps his arms around said pillow and nuzzles into it.

 

Gods, did she love him.

 

She straightens her white night gown and puts on her slippers before carefully and quietly making her way to the small study to pull out her shared notebook with Noctis from within a desk drawer. Smiling as she felt the rough leather skin on her hand, she places it against her forehead and closes her eyes. It was a habit of hers to thank the Six every time the notebook would find its way back to her from Noctis, carrying a brand new message just for her.

 

Pulling it away from her face softly, she puts it down on the desk. She delicately opens it and sifts through the pages until she gets to their last message to each other. She smiles and traces her finger on the words of the playfully written exchange on the morning of their wedding, remembering the date that happened barely a year ago.

 

 ~

 

She was quite busy with absolutely everything before the ceremony just a few hours away, with the bridesmaids crowding her and making sure everything was perfect. Gentiana had been trying to get them to calm down before they caused any more stress for the bride when she heard a light scratching noise from behind the dressing room door. Curious, she walked over and opened it only to have Umbra trot his way straight to Luna.

 

Already dressed in her elegant wedding gown, she carefully stood up from her chair and kneeled down to greet the canine. Luna laughs and shakes his paw before retrieving the notebook from his messenger strap.  She touched the notebook on to her forehead and closed her eyes just as she did every time the notebook would find its way to her.

 

Luna could hear her bridesmaids giggling behind her as she opened the notebook, careful not to let the others know of its contents as her hands turned the pages to look for Noctis’ message to her. She couldn’t help but smile, tearing up a bit at her beloved’s words written with care.

 

 

> _“We’re finally here Luna, the big day that we have been waiting for. I hope that you’re looking forward to it as much as I am. Words can’t express how I’m feeling right now, but it would be best if I leave all the sappy stuff for our vows._
> 
> _I can’t wait to see you; you must look absolutely stunning in your wedding dress. I may or may not have already seen it with all the media coverage but I know it’ll be wholly different when I see you in it. The guys just can’t get enough of messing with me; you should hear all the banter going on in my dressing room._
> 
> _I’ll be waiting for you, my beloved. – Noct”_

She traced a finger along the rough penmanship of her soon-to-be husband and laughed as she saw the sticker; Noctis had used a Tenebrae Postcard Sticker showing off the signature sylleblossom that her homeland was known for. She quickly accepted the silk handkerchief that Gentiana had brought for her, carefully wiping the moisture from her eyes so as not to mess up all the hard work that her bridesmaids had done with her make up.

 

She hands it back to her attendant and smiles in appreciation before standing back up and moving over to the vanity table and placing the notebook down on it, intending to reply in earnest. Ever prepared, Gentiana produces a pen from one of her many pockets and places it next to the notebook. What would she do without this woman taking care of her? Having no sticker to place onto the page next to his message, she opts to just scribble their initials together in big yet elegant cursive before writing down her reply.

 

 

> _“My dear Noctis, how long I have waited for this joyous day to come. It warms my heart to know that you are looking forward to our union as much as I am. I am looking forward to seeing my shy prince be sappy; I simply love the thought of it._
> 
> _You need not worry yourself so much; I would want to get married to my betrothed with his nerves intact before the honeymoon has even started. I know you will look simply dashing in your suit. According to a certain freckled friend of yours, you had explicitly told your advisor that you would be picking your own suit for me. How very sweet of you to think to do that._
> 
> _I will be with you soon my beloved, not long left now. – Luna”_

 

She nods to herself, satisfied with the message that she would be sending back to Noctis before closing the notebook and returning to Umbra’s side to put it back snugly onto his messenger strap. Umbra doesn’t tarry and trots back out of the dressing room. Luna smiles and settles herself back down on the chair, allowing her bridesmaids and attendant to do their finishing touches for the blushing bride to be.

 

 ~

 

The sweet moment slowly fades away from her mind as her consciousness returns to the present. Giving the two pages one last look over before turning the page, she grabs a pen resting on the desk and scribbles down a message on the next empty page. She had anticipated every possible delay and would never forgive herself if the surprise got ruined if Noctis found out too soon. She reaches back into the drawer and pulls out a sticker set, still wrapped in plastic. The cute stickers of different Altissian landmarks stood out in vibrant colors along with cheesy postcard greetings written in big letters.

 

She quietly opened the packet, picking out a colorful sticker of a typical Altissian harbor-side restaurant. She places the sticker at the center of the page, just above her message. Looking at her handiwork with a satisfied smile, she closes the notebook and carefully places it into Umbra’s messenger strap without waking the peaceful creature who was lying down comfortably next to her other dog Pryna by the unused fireplace. Luna stands back up straight and looks back at the figure of her sleeping lover, drunk with happiness out of cuddling her pillow and laughs silently. She walks back towards the bedroom door quietly, slipping out of their room so as not to wake him or their two canine companions.

 

She pulls the door behind her, closing it with a quiet click before she walks down the hallway and down the stairs. She is greeted by a few caretakers as she makes her way past the elegantly decorated dining room for such a small villa. The Altissians really do value their interiors just as much as they value their exterior architecture. Altissia truly was a marvelous and beautiful city.

 

The servants were taking care to arrange the plates and utensils on the table. “Our apologies, Lady Lunafreya, but breakfast has yet to be prepared,” said one of them, bowing to her. She smiles and waves her hand, brushing the apology aside and putting a hand on the flushed servant’s shoulder. “Please, there is no need to apologize. This is actually perfect for what I have in mind.” she laughed, a playful glint in her eyes as the servant rises up from her bow to eye her curiously, eyebrow raised.

 

“Hmm? Would you be needing assistance with anything my lady?” she asks, intrigued at the sudden change in demeanor of her mistress. She simply smiles and leans in close, whispering in a hushed tone. “I plan to surprise my beloved with a hearty breakfast made by myself.” The servant simply smiles and nods her head, clearly trying to hold back a squeal before she bows again and excuses herself. She smiles and bows back before walking past the servant and making her way to the kitchen door.

 

Opening it slowly and poking her head inside. Several chefs were all talking and going over what they would be preparing for breakfast, most notably, among them stood her ever loyal and steadfast lady-in-waiting, Gentiana. Her face was ever so serene, a small and pleasant smile permanently present on her lips as she patiently watched the chefs discuss and bicker. Sensing Luna’s presence, she looks at her head curiously peeking in through the doors.

 

“My Lady, a pleasant morning to you.” she says softly before bowing. The chefs turn around, surprised at her presence and bow down as well, greeting her together. She bowed back to them, “A pleasant morning to all of you as well. Gentiana, would it be possible to talk to you for a moment?” she asks, the chefs going back to discussing the breakfast dishes, in a more subdued manner this time. “Certainly, my lady. Is there something bothering you?” the elder woman asks as she glides over to where Luna was standing.

 

She has always admired how her personal attendant carries herself so gracefully, divine-like even. It was something she had tried imitating since she was a child.

 

“Not quite. I was simply wondering if I could ask for your help. You see, I wish to surprise Noctis for his birthday,” she admits shyly, clasping her hands together lightly. “Oh? What did you have in mind?” Gentiana asks, a playful glint in her olive green eyes and an amused expression on her face as she looked at the grown woman in front of her, often composed and regal, act all flustered.

 

“I was thinking of making him breakfast, prepare some dishes for him. I had asked his attendant, Ignis, what he liked to eat during their travels and he diligently gave me a list along with their ingredients and their manner of preparation.” she explained, looking back at her attendant. Gentiana puts a hand over her lips as she laughed softly. Luna was biting her lip and fidgeting with her hands, feet tapping the floor in a steady rhythm. The poor girl was trying her best to be composed and it amused her greatly.

 

Gentiana took a moment to recompose herself before smiling back. “That certainly sounds like a lovely idea. Shall I ask the cooks to prepare them at once?” she asks gently. Luna looks at her and shakes her head. “No, I want to prepare them myself and was hoping that you could assist me?” she mumbles, shyly looking off to the side again as she caught Gentiana’s slight smirk. Was this how her husband felt when he would be constantly teased by his friends?

 

The attendant said no more and simply bowed in understanding before explaining her dear lady’s wish to the cooks. All of them had smiles on their faces and offered their encouragement to Luna as they filed out of the kitchen but ready to be called upon should they be needed. “Now, where is this list you have mentioned?” she asked, deftly tying an apron around herself before handing Luna one across the counter, an amused expression on her face.

 

Luna laughs softly before steeling herself. She had never had to prepare a meal for herself or for anyone in her entire life. She dons a confident and determined expression before accepting the apron handed to her.

 

~

 

The dark haired prince slowly stirred awake from his pleasant slumber. With eyes still closed, he pressed his face against his partner’s hair. The smell of her shampoo filled his nostrils but his face didn’t feel her silky blonde hair tickling him. He opened his eyes and was met with a white pillow.

 

He let out a sigh and ran a hand through the messy mop on his head that was his hair, a ring matching that of Luna’s resting on his own ring finger shining in the sun. “Always was an early bird,” he told himself, sitting up and resting his back against the board of the bed.

 

He yawned out loud and stretched his limbs before attempting to scratch the sleep out of his eyes and looked over outside at the beautiful view the villa gave of the Altissian harbor and the floating city itself, the massive waterfall and the Estate towering over the scenery.

 

He smiled and would have to thank his father for this opportunity to rest and spend time with his betrothed. He absentmindedly fingered the wedding band on his finger, a symbol of binding unity with his significant other. He smiled softly before focusing his gaze on the grandfather clock: ten in the morning.

 

He scratched his messy bed hair and stood up, putting his slippers on his feet. He would want to look at least presentable when he went downstairs. He walked softly over to their shared washroom to fix his hair, not wanting to disturb the peaceful slumber of the two dogs. Once he was done and satisfied with what he could do with a just a comb, he stepped out, moving just as quietly as he did earlier to the bedroom door.

 

Noctis walked down the stairs and was greeted by several of the servants, all greeting him with a cheerful happy birthday before busying themselves once more with the upkeep of the villa. He looked around the relatively small villa, trying to find his wife but coming up empty handed and only finding empty rooms with the one servant here and there. “Must’ve gone out for a walk.” he surmised, not wanting to bother anyone else with questioning her whereabouts. He didn’t want to seem clingy to her despite what he might be feeling.

 

Raking his hand through his hair, he chose to walk outside, into the garden. The glare of the sun greeted his eyes, forcing him to squint until they adjusted. He breathed in the cold breeze before making his way to a wooden bench. He sat down and smiled, closing his eyes as he leaned back onto the bench comfortably.

 

How thankful he was to have such a wonderful woman be his wife, he thought to himself. Normally he wouldn’t consider himself a sappy person. ‘Such is the nature of someone of your status’ he could hear his advisor and confidant scolding him in his mind, but considering the circumstances of his childhood and his young adult life, he lacked affection and subtly sought it whenever he could.

 

He did have his best friends to keep him company, and that in itself is a separate boon that he cherished greatly. Being able to communicate with Luna through dog mail after leaving Tenebrae was also a blessing but the lack of proximity to his childhood friend and—embarrassingly admitted—crush didn’t help him  with his problem for physical intimacy. Growing up having never known much about his mother and having a father that was almost always far too busy to spend time with him.

 

No, that was unfair to the elderly king. Deep down he knew that Regis loved and cared for his only son. How he wished he could slow down the hands of time so that he could let his father know just how much he understood the hardships and difficulties his father had to go through in balancing stately matters with that of family. He hated seeing his father—the strong and brave man he grew up to admire—struggle to walk without his cane and his leg brace. He would make it a point to spend as much time with his father once they got back from their mini-vacation.

 

 He felt something fuzzy against his leg, shaking him away from his thoughts to look down and see his loyal companion looking up at him. “Hey boy, what’s the matter?” he greeted the canine, leaning down to stroke Umbra endearingly. Umbra offered his paw to Noctis, who gladly shook it before noticing his and Luna’s notebook tucked into the dog’s messenger strap. He gently took it off the dog who settled down by his feet.

 

What manner of surprise had Luna left him? They had only ever used dog mail when they were apart for twelve long and lonely years, the nature of politics keeping them apart and longing for each other. The habit had stopped ever since they got married, seeing as they were almost always together now so having this return was a pleasant surprise for him.

 

He put the notebook against his forehead and closed his eyes to thank the 6, something that he and Luna unknowingly did the same when receiving it. After a couple of moments, he opens it excitedly, like he had just received a present. He turned the pages fast but delicately, careful not to rip any of the pages. Finally, he stumbles upon the message that Luna had written for him:

 

_“I’m sorry for not waking you, dear, but I have something planned for your extra special day. Worry not, I’ve not gone far. Wait for me. – Luna”_

 

He smiled and shook his head gently, tracing her delicate script with a finger and noting the familiar sticker that she used; ‘Greetings from Altissia!’ written in colorful letters. It was something they playfully bought from a souvenir shop the day before while enjoying their day in the Accordian capital. He laughed at her cheekiness before deciding to look back at all the memories he’s shared with her, the cold harbor breeze making it very hard to resist the temptation to lie down and take a nap.

 

~

 

Luna’s eyebrows scrunched together as she focused on preparing at least one of the dishes correctly. She had stubbornly refused any form of hands-on help from Gentiana who could only laugh softly and do as her mistress wanted. The attendant offered her a washcloth to wipe the sweat away from her concentrated face. Luna smiled and took it before straightening herself as the oven beeped; signaling that whatever was roasting inside of it was done.

 

They both opened it slowly before reeling away at the smell of a heavily burnt chicken. Luna groaned in frustration and stood up, stretching for a bit and let Gentiana handle the disposal of the ruined dish. She looked over at the clock hanging over the door and sighed dejectedly.

 

She had been slaving off in the kitchen for a whole 3 hours now and yet had nothing to show for it. She would either burn something to a crisp or miss an ingredient. She looked over at the growing pile of discarded dishes and felt shame wash over her. She didn’t mean to waste their stock of food items.

 

Sensing her defeated mood, Gentiana walked over and rubbed her back. “It is evident that one such as me is not fit to be in the kitchen.” Luna laughed, in an attempt to lift her mood up. Her attendant smiled and nodded her head in understanding. She eyed the list of dishes that they had tried making, big red x-marks crossing out the failed ones.

 

She raised her eyebrow at spotting one last dish that they had yet to try. “What about this one, my lady? Surely you do not mean to give up on your planned surprise for the prince?” she asked, holding the thin piece of paper over to Luna who took it and eyed the last dish on the list.

 

“Mother and child rice bowl? Is that really what it’s called?” she wondered, amused at the name of said dish before skimming through the ingredients needed. It looked quite simple enough but she knew better than to underestimate a dish by now after several failed attempts.

 

With renewed vigor, she cracked her fingers and moved swiftly to gather the ingredients, surprising even the eternally calm attendant who stood rooted in place at trying to follow her mistresses’ movements.

 

After carefully following the instructions to the letter, and with help from Gentiana this time around, she looked at two steaming rice bowls slathered with birdbreast eggs and chopped up chickatrice meat. Luna’s smile reached up to her ears as she clapped in victory.

 

“My word, I’ve actually done it. I’ve cooked something!” she exclaimed elatedly, like a child who had just done something good. Gentiana could not help but laugh at her charge’s enthusiasm at successfully making a dish for herself and her husband.

 

After congratulating herself with her mini-celebration, she turned around and pulled her attendant into a hug to which she returned.  “Thank you for bearing with my stubbornness Gentiana. I just wanted to do something for Noctis by myself. It seems like I may have to try something else the next time.” she confided before pulling away.

 

“Nonsense, my lady, it was never a problem. You should be more confident in your abilities, it only takes practice. I would be glad to teach you if that is your wish.” Gentiana replied, putting a hand over her chest before bowing slightly after offering her services. Luna smiled gratefully and nodded her head. “I would very much like that Gentiana, thank you very much.” she answered, as the servant rose up once again and returned her smile.

 

“Now, I believe that the prince has settled himself in the garden,” Gentiana mumbled as she glided over to the door and held it open for her. Not bothering to ask how she knew of her husband’s whereabouts, she held the two bowls carefully in her hands, making sure to stick utensils into each of them before slowly making her way out of the kitchen, giving thanks to Gentiana once more. The servants that she passed by all gave her a smile and bowed. They thoroughly enjoyed seeing their mistress glow in happiness.

 

Gentiana was right behind her as she made her way to the garden, the attendant once again opening the door for her. “I will give the both of you some privacy now and will instruct the other servants to do the same my lady. Enjoy your time with the prince.” she concludes before closing the door with a smile. Luna nodded her head before looking at the messy mop of black hair sticking out from the bench just a few feet away. She closed her eyes and calmed her nerves. Hopefully he likes it, she thought. With light steps, she snuck her way closer to him, making sure that her presence was hidden.

 

Pryna had joined Umbra at his feet some time later after he had received her message, both dogs relaxing and making no movement to alert Noctis that Luna was around. Such smart dogs they were.

 

She now stood directly behind him, peering over his shoulder to see him looking back at all their messages. She smiled and looked at him endearingly, finding the prince’s sentimentality adorable. She leaned in closer and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, to which he jumped in surprise. “L-Luna! You cheeky girl, what’s the deal with surprising me like that?” he inquired, laughing as he looked back at her, eyes shining with overflowing love for the woman he had been looking for since he woke up. “I’m sorry my dear, I couldn’t resist.” she said laughing along with him.

 

It was then that he noticed the two steaming bowls in her hands, the contents still unknown to him. “What are those?” he asks. She smiles and moves over to sit down next to him. “It’s your surprise dear. I attempted to make them myself.” she stammered, shyly handing him one of the bowls. He puts the notebook beside him before he puts the bowl on his lap and looks down at it, the pleasing aroma making his stomach grumble loudly.

 

They both shared a laugh as her stomach soon joined in the funny melody of hunger induced grumbling. “You never told me you could cook.” he jested with an amused smirk causing his wife to fidget beside him. “It was my first time trying actually.” she replies, smiling back at him. That made it all the more reason for this surprise to be special.

 

His dearest Luna had wanted to do something foreign and new just for him! He takes the spoon and scoops a mouthful of the delicious looking food and puts it in his mouth, relishing in the taste. “Wow Luna! I don’t know what to say, this is amazing! How long have you worked on this?” he asks, after swallowing the first spoonful, already gathering another in the utensil. She smiled as she watched him gleefully eat the meal. “It’s been 3 hours since I started cooking in the kitchen.” she admits, a bright red blush adorning her pale cheeks in embarrassment.

 

Noctis’ eyes widen upon hearing how long she had been working herself to make this. Sure it was her first time cooking but 3 hours? His eyes soften and he gives her a loving smile. His heartbeat and pulse were all over the place, extremely flattered at the lengths his betrothed had gone through to make this day even more special for him.

 

“Luna I... thank you so much dear.” he murmured, leaning over to kiss her cheek. She smiles and lights up. “Anything for you my prince.” she happily replies, taking his hand in her free one, playing with his fingers before returning the gesture. After sharing the touching moment, they both dig in to their respective bowls and simply enjoy each other’s presence. Noctis would occasionally praise her work, trying his hardest to sound like Ignis when he was in food-critic mode to which Luna would laugh at the funny imitation.

 

After their meals have been consumed, she stacked both bowls on top of each other and laid them down gently by the leg of the bench. Luna had settled beside her husband, laying her head on his shoulder and pressing herself close to him. Noctis had an arm around her shoulder, keeping her snug against his side. He breathes in a sigh of contentment, the mixture of her scent and the breeze making it all that much easier to relax.

 

“Happy Birthday, my beloved Noctis.” she mumbles, looking up at him. She puts a hand on his cheek, caressing it softly as her eyes brim with affection for the man she had fallen in love with and married. “Maybe next time I could try making you the Memory Lane Pastry that you love so much.” she whispers playfully as she taps his nose with a finger from her other hand.

 

He smiles, bringing his free hand to hold hers and pressing it more against his cheek before slowly bringing it to his lips, kissing her knuckles. “Again, I can’t thank you enough Luna. Not just for this surprise of yours, but for everything.” he whispered, entwining their fingers together as he held her hand. He leans forward and places their foreheads together.

 

“Thank you for being part of my life, for giving me the best moments to cherish.” he whispers, lips grazing each other teasingly as they exchange sweet words before finally closing the distance and pressing their lips together. It was soft, slow, pure and sweet. She brings her hands to cup his face before sliding them upwards into his messy hair while his arms wrap around her slim waist before coming to rest on her back and pulling her on his lap, deepening the kiss.

 

Parting after a while, they smile at each other before settling into their embrace, Luna opting to swing both her legs over so she sat sideways on her husband’s lap and resting her head on the crook of his neck. Noctis keeps his hand securely around her waist and holds her close, burying his face in her hair before resting his cheek on the top of her head gently. Soon, both give in to the sweet temptation of sleep as Luna succumbs to her work fatigue first, followed suit by Noctis.

 

The couple cast a sweet image as Gentiana and all the servants were piled up by the glass doors, watching the couple rest. The attendant nods her head in satisfaction before shooing all the other servants away to return to their tasks. “Truly, there is a good ending to every story.” she muttered to herself, walking away from the precious sight of her two charge’s huddled in each other’s warm embrace.


End file.
